


In Translation Pt. 5

by koreanboyswriting



Series: In Translation [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: How long will you be able to resist Jungkook?





	In Translation Pt. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Angsty af w/ a Lil Fluff

You pulled yourself into a semblance of together, as Mr. Sejin laughed at your shock.

“I understand it’s a lot to take in, and a lot of responsibility, with short notice. But we believe in you and we want you with us as we explore this new venture. We know you understand the States having grown up there, and we could really use your knowledge.” He smiled down at you fondly, and you pulled one onto your face to mimic his, while thoughts ran through your mind a million miles per second.

It made so much sense now, that the night before last they kept calling you part of the team. And the introductions to the important people, and the constant praise. They wanted you to stick around for the long haul. But your stupid self, had gone and fucked one of the members of the band, then fell for him and deluded herself that anything could happen and then went and made him upset too. You almost smacked yourself in the face at the sheer stupidity, but then remembered that you were in the company of someone very important. Then, the mental list of all the reasons you should take the job started overtaking your reasons for not. He mentioned a significant pay raise, which would be amazing, and maybe significant enough to get you out of your shabby studio apartment. And sure, seeing Jungkook every day would rip your heart out, but being back in America would be amazing, maybe you would even have time to see your brother. And maybe, just maybe, you could patch things up with Jungkook and you could just be friends. Although, the likelihood of that happening was extremely low, but you convinced yourself otherwise, just like you usually fooled yourself into other things.

“So, when do we leave?” You smiled at Mr. Sejin again, who clapped his hands together in excitement.

“We leave in two days, I will give you the day off tomorrow to pack, and settle any affairs. The day after I would like you to be here and we will go over the itinerary for the five days that we will spend in America.”

Your eyes widened as you took in the suddenness of the information, you cleared your throat before speaking again, “And what about me? I’m sure my schedule will be much like the boys, but will I have any days off, or free time?”

“Y/n, this will be a very busy and hectic time, we will want you to be with the boys 24/7,” He enunciated this by tapping his left palm with the side of his right hand with each syllable. “Any free time that you will have will arise on the occasion. You will get at least an hour to yourself a day, but this is essentially their American debut. They are not only performing, but also doing a press tour. There will be at least five interviews a day, one paper publication, two radio shows, and two live or video interviews. You will join them at each and every one to make sure there is no insurmountable language barrier. I don’t mean to be too stern, but this trip is of the upmost importance and we need you and the boys to be at the top of yours and their game, do you understand me?”

Mr. Sejin was a great man, and had always been a pleasure to work with, but taking into account your previous faults, you were suddenly feeling like a child when you nodded your head to his prompting question.

“Almost like being an idol yourself, huh?” He gave you a pitying smile.

You pulled up your posture in your chair, and lifted up your head before responding, “Ha! I don’t think I’d be cut out for that job, I much rather like being behind the scenes. But I will do my very best and try not to let you down Mr. Sejin.”

Sejin nodded his head, “Good, I don’t like being let down. That’s all for today, your contracts and waivers will be signed the day after tomorrow, when we go over the itinerary. Your flight is already booked and Dae will pick you up on the travel day and deposit you here, before we all head over to the airport. The flight leaves at nine p.m. Any questions?

“No, Mr. Sejin.”

“Ok great, I’m so glad you could join us, Dae should be around in the lobby somewhere just let him know when you’re ready to go.”

“Thank you again for the opportunity, Mr. Sejin.” You bowed your head and Sejin inclined his own as you stood and exited the room, Sejin’s phone already ringing as the door clicked shut.

You wandered towards the elevator deciding if you should run home while you could, or if you were going to be mature and face Jungkook and the rest of the boys like you should. You pressed the down button on the elevator and found yourself pressing the lower level button, before too many thoughts could cloud your mind. Once the elevator binged open on the lower level, you walked the familiar path towards the large dance room the boys usually practiced in, and found them right where you left them.

Hoseok was singing to himself as he danced in front of the mirror, going over the same fluid popping steps over and over again. Jimin was stretching on the floor, his legs basically in the splits, on either side of him, as he bent his torso forward deepening the stretch. Taehyung and Jungkook each had one earbud in their ears as they intently watched a video on Taehyung’s phone. Namjoon and Jin were laughing loudly as they leaned against the wall, the sweat still visible on their faces, as Jin bent over from laughing so hard clutching a white towel in his hand. And Yoongi was fast asleep on the ground, using his towel as a pillow. You figured they must have been resting for a while, when they all turned in your direction as you put your bag on the ground. Even Yoongi shuffled up, propping himself up on his forearms, turning his head slightly to look in your direction.

Jimin came out of his stretch and looked up at you, “Well?” He said, raising his eyebrows in question.

“I guess we’re all going to my country.” You laughed, as you shrugged your shoulders and raised your hands. They all cheered and gathered around you, Yoongi making his way up slower than the rest still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I knew you’d say yes.” Taehyung smirked, as you all sat down in a circle with each other.

“Oh wow, glad I’m so predictable.”

Namjoon chuckled, “I think what he meant to say was—,”

Jungkook cut him off looking at you with emotion-filled eyes, “We hoped you’d say yes.”

You looked into his eyes for a second before clearing your throat and looking at the ground, running your fingers through your hair.

“Oh no, she’s spent too much time with us. She’s turning into Jimin!” They all laughed and Jimin smacked Tae on the arm for his comment, his cheeks turning red. You joined in their conversation, laughing and joking around, never looking at Jungkook for too long.

After thirty minutes, you pulled your bag towards you, signaling them you were getting ready to go. “Thanks for the entertainment guys, but I have to go, unlike you guys I didn’t know about the AMA’s for weeks, so I have a lot to do.”

They all chuckled, Namjoon extending his hand to you to help you up, “I’m so glad you’re coming it takes a little bit of the pressure off me.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” you smiled at Namjoon, who dipped his head back, before turning back to boys announcing that they all needed to continue practicing. They all rolled their eyes, albeit half-heartedly, as they were definitely all excited to work hard for their performance. Hoseok grasped your shoulder, Jimin winked, Tae held your hand for longer than necessary, earning a slap from Jungkook who grabbed both of your hands, who got shoved by Jin, who petted your head, Yoongi following it up by messing up your hair. All of them giving you their versions of goodbye. After glaring at a laughing Yoongi, and smoothing your hair back into place you left the room to their goodbyes being drowned out by the pumping bass, as they went back into practice, their individual selves coming together to form one dancing vision.

You went up the stairs, forgoing the elevator and found Dae exactly where Sejin suggested you would. You slipped into the car, and the ride home was quick and uneventful. Right as you got into your apartment, you grabbed your keys and were off again to your agency. You walked in the door and were immediately greeted by Mr. Lee’s assistant, who guided you straight to your boss’s office. Mr. Lee was looking up at you as soon as you walked in, as if he had been doing nothing all day except wait for you. You plopped into the chair in front of him, and didn’t even get to open your mouth before he did.

“Well, I’m assuming you obviously said yes, I’ve cleared your small jobs that you booked this next week and given it to our new interns. Oh, don’t protest you know you couldn’t have worked them,” he spoke over you, seeing your annoyed exterior. “I’m assuming you remember Kim Byung-hee? He’ll be here in two minutes so I suggest you sit up in your chair and tell him how amazing you’ve been doing at BigHit, since your communication has been rather low.”

Your cheeks heated, and you straightened your posture smoothing out your pants right as Mr. Kim walked in to the office, just as imposing as before if not more so.

“Hello, Miss y/n. How have you been?”

“I’ve been—.”

“Ok, enough of that. I need to know the exact travel contract you have with BigHit.”

You huffed annoyed that he didn’t let you finish, “I haven’t signed one yet.”

He looked at you with incredulity on his face, “Excuse me?”

Mr. Lee looked at you with warning in his eyes, and you cleared your throat before speaking again, “I’m sorry, I haven’t signed one yet, sir.” You finished this time adding the correct honorifics you didn’t add before.

“And when will you be signing one?” Mr. Kim prompted, talking down to you like a common child.

“The day after tomorrow, sir.” You finished, trying to keep the sass from edging your tone.

“I expect a fax from you or Mr. Sejin as soon as you sign one, according to company regulations you do not have to show me the exact contract, but I do expect an outline, and that you sign it keeping in mind that you have a longer, much more binding contract with us first and foremost.”

After he finished, he stood and swept from the room, leaving you looking down at your hands feeling like you just got scolded for touching something you weren’t supposed to.

After your relaxing bath, you walked around your apartment your hair and body each wrapped in a towel, as you threw clothes into the laundry, while hunting for your suitcase you hadn’t used since you moved to Seoul.

It all felt bittersweet, it’s been four years since you’d been home and it felt great to be able to see your country once again. You’d be in LA for the AMAs, so you took the warmth into consideration while packing your bag, throwing in almost all your clothes as you were the queen of over packing. You sat down on your bed looking at the contents of your suitcase and wondered what you’d be expected to wear at the important functions you were to go to with BTS. You of course had nice clothes, but everything you had wasn’t even close to designer.

But surely, they wouldn’t actually take you to the AMAs. And you wouldn’t be on camera for any of their interviews, so surely your wardrobe wouldn’t have to be as high end as theirs. You crossed your fingers hoping like hell that you were right. You moved around your room and finally changed out of your towel into your pajamas. You moved from your room area to your kitchen and started making food, but suddenly everything was reminding you of the day you had spent here with Jungkook.

You were standing at the stove and you could feel his arms around you. Then you were sitting at the table, and you could hear his laugh after you told him how your brother and you used to play dress up and you’d have to be the prince, while Cameron got to be the princess. Then you were standing at the sink remembering when you flicked water on Jungkook while washing the dishes. You couldn’t get him out of your head, and it was torture. There was suddenly nothing that didn’t remind you of him. You sank onto your bed, crying softly into your hands, it all felt helpless. The only person you wanted to talk to was Jungkook, but you didn’t even have his number, much less the courage to even pick up the phone. You sat there for a while, crying, and staring at your phone, thinking there had to be someone you could find comfort in, when you remembered that you had to call Cameron and tell him you were going to be back in America.

The phone rang twice before he answered.

“God! I thought you were going to make me beg for you to call me!”

You laughed, the tears suddenly seeming insignificant as your heard Cameron’s warm voice. “Hi! I’m sorry but I have news.”

“News?! Spill.”

“I’m coming back home!”

“No way! Seriously?!”

“Yes, seriously! Well not home, physically in our home, but I’m going to be in LA!”

“LA? Why LA?”

“Well, BTS is going to be performing at the AMAs, and BigHit is sending me with them to be their translator.”

You were met with silence, you paused for a second, thinking he had out down the phone to get something, but after a minute passed, you spoke up.

“Cameron? Are you there?”

“I’m sorry I just died for a second. Excuse me, what?!”

You laughed, “BTS is going to be at the AMAs!”

“Oh, Jesus, someone help me, I can’t breathe!”

You laughed loudly at your overly dramatic brother. “Babes. I think you’ll be fine.”

“So?! What am I getting?? Tickets to the AMAs? Backstage passes? A date with Taehyung?!”

“Uhm, I don’t know if I have the power for that. But, I’ll definitely ask, okay?”

“Yeah, of course, don’t worry too much about it.”

Even though Cameron made it seem nonchalant, you could feel his disappointment and you wanted to do everything you could for your little brother. You talked for a little longer, steering the conversation in any other possible direction when Cameron asked you if you were seeing someone.

“Look, I know that James hurt you love, but you gotta move on.”

You flinched hearing his name, but recovered quickly to brush it off.

“Cameron, I’m so over him. I don’t even think about him anymore.”

“Then why haven’t you moved back yet? I know you’re too proud to say that you left because of him, but you did.”

“Look, Cameron I haven’t moved back because I’m doing well over here. Hell, I’m even translating for BTS, this opens so many doors for me, and I’m happy here. It’s not like you haven’t seen me in years! I saw you last Christmas. I like it here.”

“Enough to never come back?”

“Well, I’m coming back now, aren’t I? Look can we drop this please I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Fine.”

Cameron had a habit of thinking he always knew what was best for you, and at times you thanked him for it. But now, it was just making you feel small, like you were the younger sibling, and you were fighting right now to have any kind of control over your life. Even if you were losing that fight. You hung up shortly after, not feeling assuaged at all. Looking up at your ceiling fan go around and around, you felt yourself identifying with it on the circular pattern of your life. You were constantly going after unavailable men, whether it be physically or emotionally, and you were constantly getting heartbroken. You were so tired of feeling helpless in your love life, and that’s why you liked the autonomy of your career. You got to pick your clients, you got to choose your rate, and you got to choose when you worked, but now you couldn’t even do that. Byung-hee was pressuring you like never before, and you were signing contracts left and right. And the only person you wanted to be with, you couldn’t be. You stared at the fan blades, and let them lull you to sleep, your weary mind finally getting some rest.

You woke the next morning to your alarm clock buzzing loudly. You slapped your side table a couple times until your hand connected with your phone, you grasped it, yanking out the charger and hitting the stop button. You rubbed your eyes wearily and sat up looking at your open suitcase, and everything that happened the day before came rushing back. You got up quickly and blasted music to drown out your thoughts. You moved around the space putting one of the two outfits you left out, it felt like everything was going in slow motion, and every time you looked in the mirror your eyes seemed more prominent. Every glance reminded you of every emotion that was racing through your mind. So, you turned up the music louder and it helped a little. After you finished applying your makeup, you stood from your chair and grabbed your purse and as usual Dae was leaning against the car as your exited the building.

“Are you doing ok, Miss y/n.”

You laughed sarcastically, “I could be better.” You turned looking out the mirror feeling dumb for falling into your own pity party, but not being able to help it.

“What’s stopping you?”

“Huh?” You turned to Dae confusion on your face.

“What’s stopping you from being with him?”

You sighed, “Dae, look it’s—.”

“No, you listen, did you know that Jungkook came and talked to me.”

You shut your mouth, your eyes open in surprise as you looked at Dae’s face through the rearview mirror as he intently focused on the road in front of him.

“When?”

“Yesterday, he said you had a conversation with him that ripped his heart out, and he couldn’t understand why you didn’t want to at least try.”

You exhaled, your head dropping, your eyesight now fixed on your shoes as your alternative to answering Dae.

“Y/n you’re young, you’re not supposed to have everything figured out. You don’t have to be strong all the time. I’ve made many mistakes in my life and I don’t regret any of them, you know why?”

You continued staring at your shoes shaking your head no, knowing he would see.

“Because I wouldn’t be where I was today without them. I wouldn’t have met the people I know now. And I sure as hell wouldn’t be the person I am today. Life is too short to regret anything, so go for it, you’ll thank yourself later. Why torture yourself when what you want is right within your reach.”

You looked up at the ceiling of the car, blinking the tears back into your eyes.

“Thanks, Dae. Sometimes I get stuck in my own head it’s good to hear someone call me stupid it brings me back to reality.” You both chuckled together, and you suddenly felt light as a feather.

Dae parked outside of the building and you unbuckled your seatbelt scooting towards the back of Dae’s chair, you wrapped your arms around Dae and the chair pecking him on the cheek. His face flushed scarlet and patted your hand warmly.

“Don’t get too lost out there sweetheart.” You smiled at him and slid out of the car.

You walked into the building, Sheri had the phone to her ear and she pointed towards the hallway past the elevator, you bowed your head in thanks and walked towards the hallway. You passed the familiar doors until you walked into the conference room that you had met BTS for the first-time in. They all sat around the table in utter professionalism very much unlike the casualness of your first meeting, where they were all draped around the room. Mr. Sejin was talking on the phone and dictating notes as BTS sat around quieter than you’d ever seen them before, you took the liberty to sit yourself in the only open chair which was at the opposite head of the table from Sejin. You sat down placing your bag on the floor next to you, when you looked up your eyes felt like magnets as the automatically met Jungkook’s who was sitting in the middle of Jimin and Taehyung on the right side of the table. You blushed and looked down trying to keep the heat from your face, but you could’ve swore Jungkook did the same before you looked down. Your head snapped up as Sejin set down his phone and finished dictating notes to his assistant who melted into the wall behind him as soon as he finished.

“Well, sorry for the delay, and thank you for joining us y/n, let’s get started. So first we have several press events to go to. I will lay them out by the days. The first day we get there will mostly be recovery day as I want you guys to quickly adjust to the time difference, because you won’t get much rest after. Late that night you have an appearance and performance on The Late Late Show with James Corden. The next day is a busy one, during the day you have a radio interview and that night you will be doing the mini-concert we talked about on Jimmy Kimmel Live. The following day we have a video interview followed by another radio show. The next day is the AMAs during the rehearsal, you will be interviewed by Rolling Stone, pictures will be taken as well. The next day is the Ellen show, then we leave the following morning. Anything unclear?”

The boys shook their heads in unison, you joining along.

“Then you are dismissed. Please take the time today to do some last-minute practicing then rest up.”

They all stood and left the room, leaving you sitting across the long table from Sejin, you got up and moved to the chair on his left.

“Ok, so shall we start outlining your contract.” You nodded.

You both preceded to go back and forth adjusting times when you would need to be with the boys, the casual conversation evolving slowly into a push and pull argument. Sejin wanted you to be with the boys the entire time, but you argued that you needed some alone space as well. He fought you down from a completely separate hotel room, to an adjoining one with the boys. Although he did compromise from one hour of alone time to two hours, and threw in some signed merchandise for your brother and a ticket to the AMAs, yet he would have to supply his own airfare. You left laughing, Sejin calling you a formidable opponent.

You stood outside your apartment your bag in hand as shivered bundled up in your coat and a beanie pulled low on your head. You kept running back in and out of your apartment convincing yourself you had left something important. You had called your brother the night before though and informed him of the ticket to the show, he was so excited and said he would fly in with mom and dad, who were going on about how excited they were to see you. You were excited too, but antsy. You checked your bag for the sixth time confirming your passport, boarding pass, and ticket for your brother. Just when you were about to run inside for the third time Dae came up your winding street, braking hard in front of you, he rushed out of the car and winked at you as he took your suitcase and tucked it into the trunk. You climbed into the car with him this time taking the passenger seat. Dae looked at you in shock as you buckled your seatbelt wringing your hands in your lap.

“Sorry, I’m really nervous and I just want to be in front seat right now. I don’t know, maybe it will make me feel in control.” You laughed at yourself and Dae just smiled and sped off towards the boys’ residence instead of BigHit.

“Dae I thought we were going to pick them up at BigHit?”

“Change of plans, the agency is swarmed right now.”

“Why?” You asked, worry edging your tone.

“Oh, nothing bad, fans are just all around looking for a chance to see the boys before they head to America. Travel days are usually bad, but not this bad. Their fan groups just keep growing and growing, and I’ve been with them for a long time, long enough to notice that now, is far different than before.”

You raised your eyebrows and looked out the window for something to do, when you came to a sudden halt again, this time in front of the lavish apartment you had left that one weekend morning. Dae parked the car and switched your luggage to a larger van, tucking in your purple suitcase with many others. You stepped out of the car and met the boys who exited the building, all of them wearing some version of the glasses, hat, and face mask combination. Leaving you suddenly feeling bare. Deok-su was present again, his towering figure looming over the boys. He guided them towards the van, you getting caught in the wave and shoved between them in the van. Being one of the younger ones, you were stuck in the back, next to Jungkook and Taehyung. It was your first time in a couple days being in such close proximity to him, that you had force your heart beat to slow done, even though everything around you was moving so fast. Dae got into the driver’s seat, Sejin following into the passenger, and you were off speeding towards the airport.

“Jeez, do you guys always move this fast when you travel.”

The boys all chuckled, Namjoon turning around from in front of you, “Just wait till we get to the airport.”

“Huh?” You said your eyebrows raising.

Their laughs rose again this time Hoseok speaking up, “Yeah, you’ll get to meet ARMY.”

Your face turned a little pale as you looked out the window again, trying to calm yourself down. You were never one to be very into k-pop, you usually tried to avoid it as best you could, you listened to a few songs here and there, as you were living in Korea after all, but you stayed away from the fandoms and phenomenon. But now you were about to experience all of it in it’s craziest form and you were scared as hell, for the flashing lights, and the screaming fans. You enjoyed never being the center of attention, but now you were going to hot from the spotlight shining down your back. Jungkook noticed you fidgeting after all the boys turned away, each of them tucking their headphones into their ears. He slid his hand against yours, stroking the back of your clammy hand with his pointer finger, you turned away from the window, smiling at him sheepishly, he winked in response and entwined his fingers with yours, tucking your interlocked fingers in between each of your legs. You looked back out the window as the buildings and trees raced by finally feeling calm as Jungkook smoothed circles on your hand with his thumb.

Thirty minutes later you were at the airport and being rushed from the car, Sejin and Deok-su took the front and Dae took the back. You were hurried from the car eyes wide, as staff came out the empty the van. As soon as you entered the airport fans were everywhere, and you were moving at breakneck speed, all you could was hold onto your bag as you were rushed along with the boys towards your plane. You wound through the airport with your head down as the boys smiled and waved around you, looking calm, composed, and natural, as if they were born doing this. Soon, you were all tucked into first class zipping towards America, you sat alone once again looking out the window at the night sky, the plane was silent around as each of the boys settled in to sleep, masks pulled over their eyes. You almost yelped when Jungkook hopped into the empty seat next you. He held up his finger over his mouth, warning you to stay quiet. He then held up his other earbud to you and you nodded, putting it into your ear, as Jungkook and you each went back and forth putting songs into the queue, trying to laugh as quietly as you could, as you whispered over the plane engines. Before you knew it your eyes were drooping and you each fell asleep listening to the music, feeling more peaceful sleeping in an airplane chair, than you had in your bed.


End file.
